


Together (fanvid)

by chiiyo86



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Relationship Study, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86
Summary: "We didn't choose this life, we're just living it."
Relationships: Allison & Ben & Diego & Number Five | The Boy & Klaus & Luther & Vanya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Together (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have my feelings about season 1 and 2 in vid form. Music is "Taking Flight" by Immediate Music.

["Together" - TUA](https://vimeo.com/479913939) from [chiiyo86](https://vimeo.com/user90976931) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
